


Frank Castle x Reader

by QueenElsaTheFirst



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, homeinvasion, the walking dead - mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElsaTheFirst/pseuds/QueenElsaTheFirst
Summary: You are Karen Pages flatmate and get an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure bout this, but hey here it is anyway. Tell me what you think :)

It’s the middle of the night when suddenly you hear the front door open and shut waking you up. With a jolt you sit up in your bed and listen. After a brief silence someone walks down the hall past your door towards the shower. A few moments later you hear the water in the shower running and relax, lying back down on your mattress you pull the blanket over yourself. It’s probably just your flat mate, Karen, back from another late night shift at the office.  
Also robbers don’t shower, that’s just ridiculous.  
You are almost asleep again when a thought hits you and you jump out of your bed. You leave your room equipped with your baseball bat. (You might have called your bat Lucille because you are a massive TWD fan, but she … it has no barbed wire wrapped around itself. You were thinking of getting some but you hadn’t gotten around to it.)  
You sneak towards the bathroom door. Karen went on holiday a week ago and you didn’t expect her back for another two weeks. So that sure as hell wasn’t her in the shower.  
Slowly you open the door, just a tiny bit so you can peek into the room, you know it creaks at a certain point. If you open it too far he'll hear you.  
There are some clothes on a pile on the floor, all black or dark grey but they seem to be wet and dirty – although that is hard to tell on black. Wait, is that blood? And is that a knife? And a gun? You gasp louder than you wanted to and the person in the shower stops moving.  
Oh, fuck! You think. This is how I die! You grip Lucille harder, ready to hit whoever comes out of the shower. It sounds really stupid right now, calling the bat Lucille… But Hey, at least, when they find your corpse, no one will ever know, if they find your corpse…. Oh, no wait You had to write LUCILLE in capital letters on the baseball bat. Great job Y/N. Now everyone will know you were a nerd. You can basically see the headline Karen or some other reporter will write: Nerd murdered in apartment with baseball bat called Lucille – TWD is losing another viewer.  
On the plus side – you’ll be dead and you won’t have to read it.  
Ok, now if you could just reach one of the guns … maybe …  
The sound of water stops and you think its now or never. Pushing the bathroom door open, holding the bat in front of you, you shout “Who’s in there?” and because you’re at it you add. “And no stupid moves! I’m armed!”  
It is quiet for a moment. Ok now don’t give them time to think!  
“Uhm… pull back the curtain… slowly!” you’ve seen stuff like this before in movies and such. Well maybe not exactly this…  
“Ma’am I can explain…” the person, man?, says “I’ll just open it slowly, right?” you can see his siluette reaching for the curtain.  
“uh… yeah!”  
The curtain is slowly pulled aside and then Lucille is pulled from your grasp in one quick motion while you were still staring at the man. He’s tall, dark haired, well built … You should have bought the barbed wire or grabbed the gun… Now he’s going to kill and rape you because you were stupid!  
You take a few mini steps backwards, almost tripping over the pile of clothes on the floor but stumble over it just to slip on the wet floor. It’s red you notice, just before you hit your head. The stuff that you slipped on is red. Then everything goes black.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> First of all let me say THANK YOU for all your lovely comments.  
> Secondly, sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up.   
> I'm still not 100% happy with it, but here you go.  
> Hope you like it :)

When you regain consciousness you lie on your bed, and your head hurts like someone hit you with a brick. …well what you imagined it would feel like if someone hit you with a brick. You’ve never actually been hit with a brick before. Ugh. Damn. Thinking hurt! You slowly sit up, groaning. Carefully reaching up to touch your head where it hurts the most you feel a bandage around your head. What the …? But then it hits you (like another brick) someone broke into your flat, why didn’t you call the police? That someone had a shower, that someone had left his bloody clothes on the bathroom floor. Oh fuck! Whipping the blanket back you examine yourself. Two arms, two legs, … no cuts on your stomach or anything Good! Right?   
Looking around the room you see the man from the shower dozing in the chair in the corner of the room. (Now clothed, you notice. And with a couple of band-aids on his face.) Ok, now … the door is open so maybe, … if you are quiet enough, stealthy enough… Not taking your gaze off him you start to move.  
His eyes snap open the second you move your first foot out of your bed.   
“You’re awake, good.” His voice startles you, almost making you jump back onto the bed.  
Ok, so much for sneaking out unnoticed…  
“Uh… yeah…” you sit on the corner of your bed awkwardly, one foot on the floor, too afraid to move even an inch. He gets up and you pull your foot back.   
He smiles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “I won’t hurt you…” he promises.  
“Yeah, I bet that’s what all the psycho-killers say…” you blurt out. So your mouth still works… Why’d you always have to say things like that? Real smooth, Y/N … Way to go! … make him angry.   
“If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already…” he points out matter-of-factly.   
You sigh. He was probably right,… he could have. He had a gun and everything… Unless… he was going to torture you first... “Fair enough… but I still don’t trust you…” your voice is not as shaky as you thought it would be.   
“And you shouldn’t….” he reaches down next to him where “Lucille”, your baseball-bat, is leaning against the wall while you try to get more distance between the two of you. Just in case.   
“I won’t hurt you…”He repeats. For a moment he holds the bat in both hands, looking at it, weighing it. “That’s a good weapon, if you know how to use it…” then puts it on the foot end of your bed before slowly backing off. You quickly grab it, holding it in front of you.  
“Uhm… so .. sorry but who the fuck are you?”  
He smiles. “I’m Frank! You must be Karen’s flat-mate, … Y/N?”  
You stare at him for what feels like a full five minutes. “Wait … You know Karen?”  
“We’re old … friends…” it doesn’t sound right but you roll with it (for now) and lower the bat. “Sorry if I scared you… I didn’t know anyone was home…” he rubs the back of his head again.  
“You might wanna get that checked out by a doctor or something…” he points at your head.  
“Wait… there was blood everywhere ….. are you alright?  
“I’m fine..”  
“I’m no expert but with as much blood on as you had on you, you couldn’t possibly be ‘fine’”  
“Wasn’t all mine…” he offers as an explanation.  
“Oh, that’s all right then…” you say sarcastically and then you realize … you have seen his face before… on TV, on the freakin’ news, in Karen’s files. She was obsessed with this guy… and right now you were starting to freak out. “Fuck! You’re Frank … Castle? You’re the freakin’ Punisher? “  
“Uh … yeah…” he rubs the back of his head with a half shrug.   
“Fuuuuck …” you draw the word out, trying to wrap your brain around the graveness of this situation you’re in. “Daaaamn….” You close your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose.  
“You should really get some rest…” he repeats.

When he’s gone you lie back and just before you fall asleep you think:  
So you just met a serial killer, no a mass murderer even or whatever he is… and you’re still alive. That went pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
